Late Dawns and Early Sunsets
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Era solo un crío jugando al amor, perdido entre la estela del rojo y sombras de besos que se tornan bermellón...


_Hello chicas(os) guapas(os) ¿cómo os encontráis? espero de corazón que fantásticamente :)_

_Bueno solo de paso para publicar este one-shot en agradecimiento a todos los que me leen y una manera de pediros un poquis más de tiempo para la actualización de "A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky" (claro aquellos que la siguen) pero es que os juro apenas tengo tiempo de coger el ordenador para escribir y cuando lo enciendo solo es para realizar trabajos oficiales, pero bueno el capitulo pronto saldrá os lo prometo, pero mientras lo esperan aquí os dejo este escrito cortito pero hecho para ustedes con todo cariño, es un A.U y contiene un poquis de lenguaje vulgar así que estáis advertidos... _

_**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Note: <em>_**__Dedicado en especial para **Layla Harrison **por sus increíbles comentarios y estar ahí para recordarme que tengo lectores que me esperan y a quien todavía le debo un Neji/Saku (no se me ha olvidado) pero espero que disfrutes este escrito.__

__**Note 2: **Dedicado para mi hermanita Jaz-chan porque ambas amamos a Suigetsu-kun con locura.__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Late dawns and Early Sunsets<strong>__

__**.**__

__**.**__

__by Miss. Breakable Butterfly__

__**.**__

__**.**__

__**.X.**__

__**.**__

_¿Están desvanecidas, arruinadas, rotas?_

_¿Se han evaporado en la arcilla?_

_La vida es una sombra oscura;_

_Y sus alegrías flotan rápido en la distancia._

_¡Desvanecidas! La red sigue siendo de aire,_

_Y así como sus pliegues se estremecen_

_En extraños tonos de claro carmesí,_

_Profundo es el resplandor de su penumbra;_

_Como la luz de un cielo italiano,_

_Donde las nubes del ocaso duermen ociosas,_

_Perdiendo lentamente el brillo del rubí._

_La primavera yace debajo del musgo y la piedra,_

_Su lujo tal vez no vuelva a brotar._

_¡Escucha! Tus dudas deben ser abandonadas_

_¿Es aquello un débil rugido cerrándose sobre tí?_

_La marea de las olas, donde las flotas armadas_

_Cabalgan sobre la espuma, llora y sonríe_

_Sobre un océano con miles de islas_

_Al vislumbrar la ansiada costa._

_La semilla en un tierra distante_

_Se curva como un poderoso árbol,_

_La vara seca del almendro_

_Ha tocado la eternidad._

_Y vendrá un segundo milagro,_

_Como el quebrado cetro de Aaron,_

_La humedad crecerá como la vida cálida,_

_Tallo, flor y fruto, en trenzada corona_

_Serán arrugados y lanzados lejos,_

_Como pétalos que descansan en la tumba._

_Cuando me senté bajo una extraña bóveda de árboles,_

_Con la Nada como compañía, sin amor ni amigos,_

_Mi corazón se volvió de pronto hacia ti,_

_Y sentí tu amistad, un lazo suave sobre mis manos. _

_Fragmento del poema "From Retrospection"_

_De Charlotte Brontë_

**_._**

**.**

**.X.**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo…<p>

(_La estela de su cabello rojo…_)

Siempre he pensado que el amor es una mierda, y discúlpame si tú crees en toda esa mierda comercial que Disney te vende del vivieron felices para siempre y crees que el amor de tu vida llegara montado en un corcel blanco, o que ella te arrojara su larguísimo cabello dorado desde una torre para que la rescatéis mientras escuchas música cursi inglesa del tipo _Beatles _y su _All you need is love_. Pues déjame romper tus cursis sueños por que no puedes estar más alejado o alejada de la verdad.

No, no soy ningún amargado con problemas de autoestima, solo soy realista.

Tenía seis años cuando para mi dejo de tener efecto eso del amor eterno y del vivieron felices para siempre, esto va mas o menos así ―

_Hay una familia, con un hijo de ojos vivaces y astutos, él cree que su familia es la mejor del mundo. _

_Cuando ve la sutil sonrisa de su madre y los ojos violáceos de su padre brillar cuando la mira, cree que tal vez eso es el amor y piensa que no puede haber nada que te haga daño si esta presente en tu vida._

_Sin embargo, cuando cumple seis años la burbuja estalla y solo recuerda el rojo esparcido en la losa de color blanco -ya no tanto- del baño._

_La sonrisa sutil de su madre se desdibuja entre el agua que se derrama de la tina del baño…_

_El _rojo_ se filtra entre sus pestañas…_

― es mejor no depender emocionalmente de alguien que después te jodera la existencia cuando decida marcharse, _para siempre_…

* * *

><p>Recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo…<p>

Tenía quince cuando decidí, que bueno, el amor es una mierda total…

La quería, vale, que a los quince ¿realmente podemos definir sentimiento?, no estoy seguro digo no es como si yo estuviera estudiando psicología o algo parecido, pero bueno decía…

Ella era el prototipo de chica que siempre creí que sería el mío, ya sabes, era guapa, alta y (_la estela de su cabello rojo_) con un culo precioso, nee ¿Por qué me miran así?, como si vosotros nunca se hubiesen fijado en algo así, pero decía, ella era lo que siempre pensé como el tipo de chica ideal para mi…

La primera vez que la bese fue en una fiesta, los dos estábamos como una cuba…

― Sabes Zanahoria, tienes el culo más precioso que he visto ― le dije, si ya se que soy todo un romántico empedernido…

― Ah cara de pez, pues tu eres un imbécil ¿en qué universo crees que eso se considera romántico? ― me preguntó ella mientras una carcajada alcoholizada soltaba.

Luego la bese hasta que sentí que toque con mi lengua su corazón –_y la estela de su cabello rojo se filtraba a través de mis pestañas-_…

Karin era su nombre, pero bueno yo prefería decirle Zanahoria, ya veis como si que soy romántico, en fin…

(_Karin era rojo por doquier, era la sonrisa sutil que se desvanecía, era la llama que si te acercas demasiado te consume y solo deja cenizas, era la estela de rojo que se perdía a través de la tubería_)

Tenía dieciséis cuando perdí mi virginidad con ella, porque mujeres aunque vosotras lo dudéis algunos de nosotros buscamos la adecuada, bueno no tan así, pero ella me hacía sentir bien y ¿Qué mejor?

Ella por supuesto no era virgen ya, fue un golpe duro para mi ego pero, como dije la quería, ¿ella a mí? Aún no lo sé…

Pero nos cogíamos de las manos, la llevaba a ver películas cursis, incluso recordaba fechas importantes como su cumpleaños y esos días del mes, le regalaba flores y vegetales y a veces incluso susurraba su nombre bajito antes de arrancarle la ropa…

Era solo un crío jugando al amor… ―

_Perseguía una estela roja, una sonrisa sutil, una flor que se deshacía con cada caricia y rose hasta que…_

_La estela roja tintinea y cae como cristales carmín, el sonido produce ecos que se tratan de ignorar, I miss you, grita y se pierde entre el sonido de los cristales…_

―…con alguien que no sabía querer, y nada tiene que ver con que este despechado, no, pero después de todo ¿Cómo querer a alguien cuando no te quieres a ti? 

Cuando cumplí diecisiete ella se marcho, solo dejo una servilleta de papel con un beso impreso con labial carmín y un sencilla frase que decía: "estoy enamorada de…"

Lo demás no se podía leer porque bueno la tinta estaba corrida como si una lágrima hubiera caído en ella.

Veis como el amor es una mierda, si ya se que el mundo esta lleno de decepciones pero déjame decirte que prefiero mil veces un buen revolcón sin compromiso que buscar alguien que te joda porque no recuerdas cuando es su puñetero cumpleaños, cuando cumplen un mes, cuando al final lo único que te deja es un puñal en el corazón…

(_A veces aún buco la estela roja de su cabello_)

* * *

><p>Recuerdo… recuerdo… recuerdo…<p>

Fue en una fiesta como esta, si, si, o ¿no?

(_La estela roja aparece y se… ¿desvanece?_)

Estaba algo ebrio cuando la vi, era de noche y mi estado y la falta de luz por un momento me hizo creer que era _ella_, tenía veinte años y a veces su recuerdo aún me perseguía (_La nota sigue guardada en un cajón, con un beso que se va tornando bermellón y una lágrima que se extiende por el papel_)…

― Ka…rin…― balbuceé mientras alaba de su mano, porque tenía unas ganas de decirle que era una bruja descorazonada para irse y solo dejarme una jodida nota y tal vez besarla porque más jodido no me podía sentir pero…

― Lo siento ― murmuró la joven que en nada se parecía a Karin porque sus ojos brillaban como la primavera, mientras se deshacía gentilmente de mi agarre y luego extendía su mano y con una suave sonrisa decía ― Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura, lamento no ser a quién buscabais.

― Nee, Suigetsu ― solo atine a balbucear y de pronto el rojo dejo de ser rojo ― Un gusto…

Ella sonrió y yo le acompañe a su casa cuando la fiesta termino, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y…―

_Terrified of what I'd be, as kid from what I'd seen every single day, when people try and put the piece back together just to smash them down…_

_A veces me siento como un niño con los auriculares puestos cantando _Across the universe y Love me two times_, en un extraño remix que suena más a _Who can say

―…una promesa de salir a tomar un café dentro de los siguientes días, mientras dejaba su número telefónico en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo…<p>

― _Ah tiburón, a veces creo que me podría enamorar de ti…_

_ Sus labios eran fríos y su sonrisa astuta suavemente delineada por un labial rojo…_

Recuerdo…

― _Eres un imbécil, lento de comprensión pero aun así, aun así, te…quiero… _― _las lágrimas son frías y saladas cuando las prueba a través de sus labios _― _No sabes cuanto me desesperas pececito._

_Dice cuando el beso se rompe y su sonrisa comienza a volverse etérea…_

Recuerdo…

_La estela comienza a desvanecerse mientras una lágrima borra una palabra escrita en una servilleta de papel y un beso impreso que se torna bermellón con el paso del tiempo…_

* * *

><p>Sakura no era el tipo de chica con la que yo normalmente saldría sabes, ella era menudita y vale tiene todo en el lugar adecuado pero, ella es demasiado dulce como su cabello, que déjame decirte es rosa, así que puedes imaginarte el tipo de chica que es…<p>

Pues no, te equivocas para nada tiene que ver con su tono de cabello, bueno si es algo cursi y tiene un poco arraigado eso del príncipe verde, pero de una manera diferente.

Le gusta la poesía, Dante Rossetti, Elizabeth Barret Browning y Lord Byron en especial, le gusta leer novelas como _Orgullo y prejuicio_,_ Lo que el viento se llevo _y _La insoportable levedad del ser, _le gusta leer filosofía principalmente Nietzsche y le gusta debatir de política.

Llora en las películas rosa y ríe hasta que le duele la barriga cuando ve algo gracioso, es la persona más infantil y la más madura cuando es necesario…

Sakura es todo lo que yo jamás hubiera buscado, porque es de esas mujeres que siempre buscan algo serio y como ya lo he dicho prefiero un buen revolcón.

Pero después de ese primer café la lleve de nuevo hasta su casa, esta vez me beso en los labios…

Sabia a el pastel de zarzamora que había estado comiendo y a otra cosa que no supe identificar porque ella se había separado de mi con las mejillas sonrojadas…

― Nos vemos pronto…

Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de finalmente entrar a su casa…

* * *

><p>Recuerdo…<p>

― _No sabes cuanto duele querer…_

_Karin tenía los ojos como dos rubís, te atravesaban con una mirada mientras sonreía como una gata dispuesta a devorar tu corazón._

― _Claro que lo se…_

_Siempre le contestaba antes de besarla por todos lados y morder su cuello hasta que ligeros mordiscos teñían todo su cuello._

― _Eres una bestia, tiburón estúpido…_

_Ella se molestaba y luego sus ojos se derretían, la sonrisa se caía…_

Recuerdo…

_Estaba desnuda y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, los dos estaban muy ebrios y ella por única vez, contó un secreto... _

― _Le quería sabes, le quería, pero él a mí no…_

_Su sonrisa suena como cristales rotos chocando entre si y el hueco no solo se siente en su corazón._

― _No sabes cuanto duele querer…_

_Repite ella y sus lágrimas son amargas cuando la besa y la penetra una vez más…_

_Un nombre se desliza de los labios –ya no tan-rojos…_

― _Porque Sasuke-kun…_

Recuerdo…

_La nota escrita en una servilleta de papel, la estela que se hace cada vez más roja, los ojos de rubís que se extinguen, la sonrisa que se agrieta y se disuelve…_

_Las losas que habían vuelto a ser blancas que rojas se tornan, el blanco de los lirios y…_

― _No sabes cuanto duele querer._

* * *

><p>Sakura vivía sola en un lindo departamento, demasiado grande para ella sola y su pulgoso gato <em>Davys<em>-chan, que casi me salta encima nada más entrar.

― Lo siento Suigetsu-kun ― dijo ella mientras cogía al gato en brazos y lo encerraba quien sabe donde.

― No importa, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con fieras ― sonrió con galantería y ella ríe sonoramente.

― No lo dudo.

Niega con la cabeza antes de perderse en la cocina y regresar con bebidas…

Fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, y ella no era virgen por supuesto, pero entre la oscuridad de su habitación…―

_La estela roja parpadea, vibra y comienza a desvanecer, la luz se enciende y el color reaparece, el verde y el rosa se filtran, una sonrisa sutil se desvanece y otra más aparece…_

― el rojo de sus mejillas y el calor que ella desprendía fue como si realmente lo fuera.

Después de eso la evite por tres semanas porque ya sabéis no soy el tipo que busca algo serio, porque después de todo el amor es una mierda, y no quiero escuchar el nombre de otro salir de sus labios mientras yo estoy con ella y… vale que estaba aterrado porque querer duele y la puñaladas son muy difíciles de curar…

* * *

><p>Recuerdo… recuerdo… recuerdo…<p>

_Una nota escrita en una servilleta de papel, un beso impreso en rojo que se torna bermellón, una lágrima teñida de rojo y una frase que la lágrima interrumpe…_

_"Estoy enamorada de… …"_

Recuerdo… recuerdo…

_La lágrima se seca y la tinta _retorna…

_"Estoy enamorada de… Ti_

_Lo siento, no sabes como duele querer_

_El último cacho de mi alma te lo dejo a ti"_

_El beso comienza a tornarse gris…_

* * *

><p>La busque, después de esas tres semanas porque vale reconocí que me estaba comportando como un completo gilipollas, la encontré en la cafetería frente a su Universidad donde ella estudia medicina, ella estaba platicando animadamente con un muchacho de cabello negro y pálido hasta los extremos. Ella sonreía como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo y sus mejillas sonrojadas que la hacían lucir aún más preciosa…<p>

Yo solo pude pensar que el amor era una mierda descarada y sin piedad.

Estaba listo para largarme de ahí porque más jodido no me podía sentir cuando ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos sorprendidos, luego los desvió de los míos y miro a su compañero de mesa y descubrí que si que me podía sentir más jodido, pero no tanto como aquella vez pero algo muy similar, sin embargo ella pronto se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo y bolsa, camino a paso decidido hacia mi y bueno, ¿Qué os puedo decir?

Mi corazón dio un sobresalto tan alto cuando ella estuvo frente a mi y luego, luego…

Ella me dio una cachetada que me dejo todos los dedos marcados y luego me beso como si no hubiera mañana…

― Eres un imbécil ― su voz tembló ligeramente.

― Con el beso hubiera sido suficiente ― le dije cuando sentí mi mejilla palpitar.

― Antes debería darte una docena más por desconsiderado ― dijo y me volvió a besar y sus lágrimas eran dulces y sus labios suaves.

Y el Amor no necesariamente tiene que doler…

* * *

><p>Recuerdo… <em>recuerdo… recu…erdo<em>…

_La nota se pierde entre un montón de lirios blancos y los recuerdos entre océanos rosas y cielos verdes que los pintan de arco iris y…_

― También te quería sabes… ― mi murmullo se pierde entre el silencio del cementerio y se lo lleva el viento como el pétalo de uno de los lirios que le he traído hoy.

(_La estela roja se desvanece y la nota se pierde_)

Y si algo puedo deciros ahora es que el amor no es lo que creía pero, quien soy yo para que me crean.

Soy solo un idiota demasiado afortunado después de muchas tragedias que esta enamorado de una chica llena de clichés verdes y rosas.


End file.
